crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-22
This is what happened on Thursday, September 22, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Morning Calliope is jubliant.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 3 Erica has breakfast with an unusually large proportion of the Mutant Mayhem Machine in attendance. Glyph, Invictus, Cerulea, Okami, Kenshin, Backtrack, Dragonsfyre. Calliope spends her first period Powers Theory class, being interviewed by Meatball, and learning about him being a Healer, and him asking questions back, about her and her power. The class ends, Erica is requested to stay behind, by Mr. Bergamot who wants to talk about her powers. Assay is saddened by the aggressive questioning that she has inadvertently caused. Mr. Bergamot and Erica go to Headmaster Mazarin, because Mr. Bergamot needed someone with better security clearances to talk about Erica's powers. Mazarin knows of Taginbert. Headmaster Mazarin reprimands Mr. Bergamot for his obsessive questioning, and hints at Bergamot having a mad scientist-esque history, in regards to studying powers. In second period (?) English, Vic gets an 85 on his paper. He doesn't think it's fair because he's competing against exemplars, but the teacher, Mr. Kim, doesn't agree.A Goldfish in the Ocean: Part 1 In third period BMA, Vic gets roundly trounced again. He doesn't seem to be learning, possibly because of his attitude. In BMA, Crysis deliberately tries to hurt Morgana.Like a Candle in the Wind Calliope is in Dickinson Cottage, where some other girls are thinking of designs for her performer outfit. A holographic outfit overlaid on her, is planned. Mr. Bergamot gets Jamie Howe into an informal alliance with him, to study powers. That afternoon, in the Devisor labs, Laura gets harassed a bit about the "Gadget Girl Heroes" site. She discovers someone has sabotaged her projects. That evening, "Caro", Gwen and Chris have a talk. Vic gets back to his room in Twain. He's in 206, next to Charger. He manages to relax a bit before going to take a shower. Caro gets back to Whitman in time to watch Meow Mix and Madcat fighting over what appears to be a toy mouse. She talks to Shisa about it. She gets guilted into sort of promising to work on something to fix Shisa's GSD. Then she talks to her roommate, Sofia. Vic starts studying; then he gets a video call from his half-sister, Ronnie Silver, who is at college. She's also a mutant, but has successfully hidden her mage abilities. They discuss his suspicion of the college-issued laptop, his desire for a new computer, his worries about what his sponsor (the Syndicate) is going to expect of him, his lack of progress trying to come up to his self-imposed goals and her opinion that he's studying too hard. Kansas City Colin Reineke and Ronald Lincoln discuss an upcoming inspection by the Financier to audit how her money is being spent. They're members of The Directorate, a secret sub-group of Evolution Rocks, that seems to be preparing for a major fight when the MCO, H1 and others attempt to wipe out the mutant menace by wiping out the mutants.Laura and the Fan Club: Part 1 See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline